When Danny Snapped
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: good old fashioned 'Danny beating the snot out of Dash' fic, plenty of angst a little blood two swear words, and one of them is in the AN. Because really Danny needs to beat up Dash more often!


_Because i am a firm believer that Danny needs to kick the shit outta Dash every once in a while! and there really aren't enough fics out there that do that for me. If you've run into a good one let me know! it doesn't get too violent in my oppinion, but hey, that's just my opinion. Oh yeah and Danny is super angsty in this so just ignore the fact that he acts like a tottal jerk. I am well aware that the actual Danny would never act like this. But lets face it, if Danny were in character he never would beat up Dash. So for this pi to even take place Danny has to be out of character. So just roll with it!_

* * *

Danny had thick, black lines under his eyes. His raven black hair was skewed at odd angles making him look even less like he wanted to be out of bed. In the past three days he had only managed to get a meager ten hours of sleep. Ghosts had been on the up and up; and it didn't look like they would be slowing down any time soon. He had managed to get to his fifth hour Language Arts class after a particularly long ghost fight. Mr. Lancer had thought it was a good idea to give him two detentions when he managed to show up at the end of class. Thinking maybe that the harsh punishment would get him to behave. Danny scowled at the pieces of paper with disgust. He took them without complaint. It was the price he paid for trying to keep this town safe. Even though nobody ever really thanked him for it. People didn't hate him anymore, but they didn't support him either. Mostly they just watched his fights for entertainment.

He was pretty sure he had fractured his ankle in the fight he'd just had with Technus. He tried not to limp, hiding the injury as best he could. He had switched, a while ago, to wearing bigger t-shirts. They hid more of his brutally bruised arms, effectively hid his now well toned muscles, and occasionally the thick layers of gauze. He couldn't let anyone know he was hurt this badly, they would get suspicious. He had to buck up and take the pain with a smile on his face; like everything was alright. Sam and Tucker weren't fooled by his mask of indifference. Sam was quick to give him a scolding about being more careful. While Tucker stayed out of it, knowing that if he tried to defend Danny he'd likely be the next target.

It seemed that as soon as Danny had sat down to give his injured leg a rest, the bell had rung. He swung his weight out of his chair, and reluctantly onto his throbbing leg. His head was pulsing; he could feel every step thunder around in his head. The fluorescent lights hurting his dry bloodshot eyes. The noise in the hall increasing a headache already over-taking his tender head. His muscles screamed in exhaustion with every move. His books felt like a ton of bricks in his hands. He tried to block out the pain. He had to take it. He couldn't go home. This is what he did for his town, to protect it. He focused on breathing.

Inhale.

He listened to his heart pound in his head

Thum, thump.

He moved one foot in front of the other.

Step.

Exhale

Thump, thump.

Step.

Inhale.

Thump thump

Step.

"Hey FENTINA!" Danny's mind whirred to a stop. He paused in the middle of walking. A small circle had formed around himself and Dash as always. Though they would do nothing to help him. They were only here to watch. It was like a show, for their entertainment. Danny didn't say a word. Prompting a quip from the local star quarterback.

"Guess what I got on my Math Test Fentoad." Dash was directly behind him, talking to him teasingly behind his ear. Danny said one word.

"Don't."

Dash scoffed, producing a fake laugh, sneering at Danny.

"Is that all you got to say Fenton? Don't? Common, grow up and take your beating like a man." With that Dash swept Danny up and slammed him against the lockers. For that instant time seemed to slow down. He could feel each and every joint in his spine take the force of the impact. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. His head thudded with a loud clang against the loose metal doors of the lockers behind him.

Danny's mind snapped into action. His body taking reacting for him. His ghost powers quickly centered on his most severe wounds, and healed them in a millisecond. His senses went into overdrive. His once tired, blurry vision, snapped into a clear focus, every sound was crystal clear. He focused on Dash's fist winding up for the punch. Almost lazily, Danny caught Dash's enormous fist before it could make contact with his face. Dash just stared dumbly, and pushed harder against the halfa's hand. Danny didn't flinch, holding up against the quarterbacks strenuous efforts. He carelessly threw the punch to the side. Dash fell forward slightly. Danny moved to the side to avoid being squashed. Recovering from the initial shock, Dash made a quick remark.

"Decided to fight back today Fenton? Doesn't matter, just makes it more fun for me." Dash came charging like a bull towards Danny; planning to tackle him to the ground. Danny smiled a small smile, and stepped to the side at the last second. Sending Dash barreling headlong into a few unfortunate spectators.

"Not today Dash." Danny said calmly. As Dash regained his balance Danny settled into a fighting stance with an almost insane, malicious glint in his eye.

"Not today." He said it barely above a whisper.

"You're going to pay for that Fenton!" Dash swung his fist down towards Danny's face. Danny smoothly dodged. The young halfa landed an uppercut to the quarterback's jaw, and followed up with two more punches to the gut before Dash staggered backwards. A small trail of blood leaking from the corners of his mouth.

"Did you think I was weak Dash?" Danny drolled on in a calm voice; as if they were talking about the weather. He didn't wait for Dash to respond instead, punching into Dash's exposed stomach, making all the air whoosh out of his lungs.

"Did you think that you could beat me up every day because you were stronger?" Danny voice was fox like. He punched the Jock two more times in the chest before plowing into the side of his skull. Dash's head seemed to spin on his neck. Danny got right up next to Dash's ear and whispered.

"Because you're not Dash, I'm faster, I'm stronger, and I... am better... than you." Dash growled and lunged for Danny with a scream. Danny did a back-flip over Dash's head and sent a powerful kick into the small of his back. Slamming the quarterback face first into the lockers. Danny casually walked over to where Dash was leaning against the wall.

"You think you rule this school? Don't make me laugh." Danny grabbed a fist-full of the letterman jacket Dash always wore, and wrenched him away from the wall; getting a few more punches into Dash's side before hitting him square in the face, making his nose bleed. The Jock reached up to touch the blood as Danny continued his monologue.

"I could wipe down the entire school with your sorry ass." Dash in a blind rage lunged for the poised halfa. Danny stepped lightly to the side. He grabbed Dash by the collar of his shirt, and redirected Dash's momentum into the lockers, holding him there.

"Because you're weak Dash, you're pathetic, you're puny." Dash tried to reach for Danny's neck, but Danny skillfully dodged out of his grasp. Pushing Dash forward, making him stumble.

"Are you going to give up Dash? I thought even you could figure out when you were beat by a poor defenseless geek." Dash, in one last ditch effort, threw all he had at Danny. Danny stood calmly, Once again flipping over Dashes head. He landed behind Dash so that they were back to back. Danny reached behind him, and grabbed the football player's wide shoulders. In one quick movement, he had the jock over his head, and hurling face first towards the ground at his feet. Dash let out an 'oomph' as he made contact with the ground. Danny impatiently kicked the jock so he was facing the ceiling. Danny crouched down and got in Dash's face. Danny's hair fell down around both their faces, blocking whatever else the jock might have been able to see. The only place to look was into Danny's vengeful, tired, bloodshot eyes. Danny looked at Dash's blood covered face; the jocks skin looked unhealthily pale. Drops of stray blood had dribbled off of Dash's face and dotted the spotless white of his favorite letterman jacket. While Danny was barely out of breath, Dash was sweating and breathing heavily. Danny's voice was sickeningly calm as he spoke.

"I let you beat me up Dash. It's only because I decided to let you, that you ever got me into a locker. I call the shots around here, I always have, and I always will. You can stop trying to wake up now, because this isn't a dream; it's not even a nightmare. This is how it really is. Maybe you'll remember this the next time I let you stick my head down a toilet." Danny Held Dash's gaze for one terrifying moment before he stood up and walked over to grab his fallen books. The crowd parted like he was going explode as he walked towards them. Danny retrieved his books, and started to walk away, everyone staying clear out of his path. He turned to find Kwan helping up the bloodied mess that was Dash Baxter, star quarterback, and most popular guy at Casper High.

"Hey Dash you might want to get that cleaned up. It looks like you got beat pretty bad." With those last words, Danny's footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked to his next class.

* * *

_Hey! how'd i do? i know i kinda made Dash blindly attack Danny but there had to be some kind of a fight, right? plz review!_


End file.
